Written In The Stars: Chapter 1- Ol' Pari
by Amadeus Moonstar
Summary: Harry and Hermione head off to Paris to visit Mrs. Figg but when Voldemort is discovered lurking around the city, they must leave or else they could die. *Next Chapter Takes Place In Stockholm, Sweden!*


Title: Chapter 1: Ol' Pari (1/?)  
  
Author Name: Amadeus Moonstar  
  
Author Email: een73180@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Fantasy  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, Ron, France, Sweden, Romance, Drama  
  
Rating: PG (mild romantic moments and some scary events)  
  
Spoilers: All of the books written by or about J.K. Rowling  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron head off to France to visit Mrs. Figg but Voldemort is closer than usual and the three friends must find a way to escape, or they will die.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Please note that the iplot/i is completely copyright of the author. For permission to print and/or post this story on your site, please email the author!  
  
Authors Note: This is dedicated to J.K. Rowling, the one who started it all; and to my parents for letting me spend so much time on the computer! Pleasee post your comments in the review board or email me! I have lots more chapters to write on this story!  
  
p align=centerWritten In The Stars/p  
centerOl' Pari/center  
  
  
Hermione had been sitting on the bench for three hours now. She was waiting for Harry at King's Cross Station. She, Harry, and Ron were taking a train to Edinburgh, Scotland. They would be taking the only flight out of the UK for a whole week to Paris.   
Arabella Figg, who recently moved to France, had invited them over for the summer holiday. From her shaky handwriting in a recent letter and the crimson stains on the crisp paper gave Harry the idea that this was a more important trip than Hermione and Ron suspected.   
  
"Where on earth is he?" Hermione asked Ron about her boyfriend, "Where can Harry be!? The train's only just about to leave!"  
  
No sooner had the words left her lips than a boy who had just recently had his growth spurt came wheeling a cart down the cement floor of King's Cross.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping up to fling her arms around him and kiss him.  
  
"Hey," he gasped, "Flich wouldn't let me get on the Hogwarts Express! You know how he hates 7th year students. I missed the train, but good old Dumbledore let me fly here on my Firebolt 98."  
  
"Can we get going, you two?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"In a moment!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh but Harry," Hermione said nervously, "The train is going to leave without us if we don't hurry!"  
  
"You're right then," Harry said, picking up his bags.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sharing a compartment all to themselves on the Edinburgh Steam Engine when they came to a sudden stop.  
"Hermione, wake up!" Harry whispered, shaking his girlfriend who had been sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.  
"Where are we?" Hermione said quizzically, checking her watch, "We shouldn't be in Edinburgh for at least another hour."  
The three teenagers spent several seconds in silence until a voice that made Harry cringe came over the small intercom at the front of the compartment.  
"Attention passengers!" an evil slithering whisper began, "We have a little bit of passenger trouble. Would Harry Potter please report to the front drivers compartment."  
Harry's heart felt as if it had temporarily stopped beating. He knew Lord Voldemort was on that train.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" Harry gasped, grasping her hand with his own, "Hermione we've got to get out of here now!"  
  
"Why, Harry" Hermione yawned.  
  
"That voice," Harry gulped, "Was Lord Voldemort's!"  
  
"Harry used the hand that wasn't clamped on Hermione's hand to clamp her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Harry and Hermione, who were petrified, Ron pointed his wand at the large window of the compartment and whispered, "Shattero".   
  
The glass window shattered as Ron threw his large robe (it had once belonged to Mr. Weasley) over the three of them as a shield from the shattering glass.   
  
"Good thinking Ron," said Harry as he tossed the robe to the floor.   
  
Harry jumped from the motionless train first, then Hermione, then Ron. The three of them were soon pulling themselves up from the damp ground only feet from the railroad tracks.   
  
The three young wizards instantly apparated from the spot to Edinburgh, something Ron had been asking to do the whole time, though Hermione had repeatedly told him the muggles would notice.  
  
***  
  
'Nicolson's Café' the huge sign read.  
  
"We're in Edinburgh then," Harry stated breathlessly, "We should be able to take a muggle taxi to the airport. Beats me why Arabella won't let us just apparate to France."  
  
***  
  
It had been several hours since Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's lap. Harry had been stroking her hair since she had begun to doze off and, like always, she woke up abruptly when he stopped doing so.  
  
"What's up?" she said in tired voice, "Are we in France yet?"   
  
"Not quite sweetie," Harry said softly, "We're flying over Belgium now. The pilot said we should be in France in an hour or so."  
  
"He said that an hour ago!" Ron complained.  
  
"More like 20 minutes ago!" Harry spat back jokingly. Ron had always been a bit impatient about traveling, especially since he learned to apparate last month.  
  
***  
  
Harry heard the loud swishing sounds of two other plains landing smoothly onto the landing areas at the Paris International Airport.  
  
He and Hermione walked hand in hand up the long ramp leading to the lobby of the airport.  
  
When they reached the top of the ramp, Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione and walked up to a familiar looking old lady he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Harry is that you?" Mrs. Figg said softly, "It's been far too long since I've seen you last. I can hardly believe it's your 7th year at Hogwarts! And this must be Hermione? Pleased to meet you dear. Harry's told me so much about you, what with you two being engaged and all."  
  
"Arabella," Harry snapped jokingly, "You know perfectly well we're not engaged!"  
  
Harry pulled Hermione close to his side and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What ever you say dear," Mrs. Figg smirked, "Come along then. We'll go to my apartment right away and get your things unpacked. I have only two guest rooms however. Hopefully you and Hermione won't mind sharing the same room? There are three beds that room anyway, so I suppose you could all stay there but it's really up to you."  
  
Harry put his hand back in Hermione's as Ron walked up to Mrs. Figg so he could introduce himself. Ron had long ago gotten used to Harry and Hermione being caught up in each other and he didn't blame them. They were more in love than anyone else he'd ever seen.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione had decided that they would be sharing a the room with three beds because there was a king sized bed in there.  
  
Ron got the room with one smaller double bed, but he didn't mind.  
  
Harry was putting his and Hermione's suitcases in a large, empty closet when he noticed a small gold chain falling from a pocket on the outside of Hermione's suitcase.   
  
He snatched the chain and noticed a small gold heart shaped locket on the end Harry had given her for her last birthday. Curious to see who was the locket, Harry opened it. He couldn't help but break into a huge grin when he saw the pictures inside.   
  
One was of Harry hugging Hermione on a recent holiday in London and the other was just of Harry.   
  
I wonder how the most amazing witch in Hogwarts could love me so much. Harry thought pleasantly to himself. He, however, did not know that the answer to this was going to come all too soon.  
  
"Darling," Hermione called sweetly from outside the closet, "What's taking so long? Arabella is expecting us for dinner in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Coming honey," Harry called as he stepped out of the closet, "By the way, I just found the locket I gave you last year. I wondered what happened to this."  
  
"Sweetheart, of course I kept it." Hermione replied lovingly as she kissed his cheek, "I just never get to wear it, but I almost always have it with me!"  
  
"Of course you kept it," Harry said back. He knew that Hermione loved him too much to just get rid of a gift from him. "I should've figured that out. I love you so much."  
  
Hermione pressed her lips against his and then whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Harry".   
  
It had been two and a half years since Harry had pulled Hermione aside after the final Quidditch game of his fifth year at Hogwarts and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said "yes" of course, and they instantly fell in a deep stage of love. Yet after all this, Harry still got chills up his spine when Hermione did what she loved to do to Harry, and then was simply telling him how she felt.   
  
***  
  
"Harry," Ron said quizzically, "How do we get to the Place de la Concord from Mrs. Figg's apartment?"  
  
"Why Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well isn't that a good place to visit?" Ron said back, "I mean we are in Paris!"  
  
"You're right Ron!" Hermione said jokingly, "I've been trying to convince Harry to actually do something while we're here, but he just wants to be with me the whole time."  
  
"Not that that's a bad thing,"she whispered to Harry.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, go on home," Harry began, "I have something to get for you, but it's a surprise!"  
  
"Harry I don't want a surprise," she replied smiling, "I just want to go home now come on! We'll go shopping again tomorrow, it's getting late."  
  
"Go on then," Harry said hurriedly, "I have to get something for you now!"  
  
"Alright then," Hermione gave in. She pecked him on the cheek and said, "But come home soon. Arabella's expecting us back by nine o'clock anyway."  
  
"I'll catch you up!" Harry said, kissing her back.   
  
They both walked off in separate directions.  
  
***  
  
Harry was enjoying the silence except for slowly gushing sounds of the fountain. Hermione was going to meet him at the Place de la Concord in five minutes. The glowing orange sun was just setting over the horizon of Paris as Harry saw her beautiful face amongst the last few shoppers of the day.  
  
"Honey?" Hermione asked spotting Harry, "Harry? What did you need me here for? I just found the cutest French cookbook called "Petite Chocolat" to send back to Ron's mother. Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Wha- Oh sure," Harry replied distractedly, "Hermione, sit down."  
  
"But I'll get all wet by the fountain and this muggle skirt is new!" she whined.  
  
"It's not wet," Harry assured her.  
  
Hermione sat down, but Harry didn't. He kneeled down on one knee.   
  
"Hermione," Harry said, smiling widely, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry!" She smiled back.  
  
Harry slipped a beautiful gold ring around her finger. The two of them held each other closely.  
  
"I can't believe it, Harry!" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"All the wonderful things I've ever dreamed of are coming to reality." Hermione replied with a grin.  
  
"How does it feel?" Harry said.  
  
"Better than I ever thought it could," Hermione whispered ever so softly. She then kissed Harry's ear playfully and the two of them stayed on the edge of the fountain for several hours.  
  
***  
  
"That's positively wonderful!" Mrs. Figg squealed when she had questioned the ring on Hermione's finger the next morning, "This is exactly what Harry needs for the rest of his life, what with Voldemort still on the loose!"  
  
"Harry, what's she mean?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I think it's wonderful too!" Ron agreed. Harry knew perfectly well that Ron had always wanted to be his best man, and Harry had wasted no time in giving him the job.   
  
"Darling?" Hermione said, sitting next to Harry and devouring a delicious cressant, "Do you think we might go to the Louvre after breakfast? I really want to see that Mona Lisa painting and Venus de Milo. You know there are rumors that Leonardo Divinci and Michelangelo were both wizards? I mean art like that doesn't just happen and if…"  
  
"We can go," Harry cut in. He knew his fiancé would continue forever, "The Louvre is that incredible glass pyramid downtown, right?"  
  
"Yes it is," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Ron, who loved muggle art, cut in.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Harry, it's incredible you know!" Hermione gasped, pointing at Venus de Milo.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said, "How do the muggles do it?"   
  
Hermione and Harry both laughed at Ron's unawareness. But Hermione and Ron were right. The Louvre was full of breathtaking artwork.   
  
"You know Hermione," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "That Venus character doesn't look half as good as you. You know, if your arms were cut off and you had to stand still with a towel around you and all."  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Hermione said, slapping him playfully.  
  
"It does indeed," a slithering voice came from behind Harry. He turned and saw a tall figure in a jet black cloak.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and the back of Ron's shirt (he was admiring an odd painting) and ran as quickly as he legs would move.   
  
"Harry who-" Hermione started.  
  
"That Voldemort, I just know it!" Harry cut in, breathing heavily.  
  
"How is finding us?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Harry admitted, "But maybe Arabella does! Let's get back to her apartment, and quick."  
  
"Right," agreed Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"You mean he found you again!?" Arabella stammered, "But that's impossible!"  
  
"Why's it impossible?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Figg began slowly, "You love Harry right?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione cried, putting her arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"And you love Hermione?" Mrs. Figg asked Harry.  
  
"Certainly!" Harry yelled, holding her tightly.  
  
"Well, now that your engaged," Mrs. Figg said with uncertainty, "You're love is like a shield. Evil cannot find two people so in love unless they have a secret keeper who has told their whereabouts! And being as you two didn't, Voldemort shouldn't be able to find you any more. This is serious. No other wizard has ever broken this ancient sorcery before! It's practically impossible! If Dumbledore meant you harm, even he could not find you two."  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelled, "I remember Charlie telling me something about this. He discovered it shortly after his fiancé died a year and a half ago. If the dark wizard is able to find you before the time of the engaging, they can always find you."  
  
"Then you two must leave," Mrs. Figg said very seriously.  
  
"Where will we go and what about our wedding and what about Ron?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Get married at once!" Mrs. Figg said.   
  
"Where at?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"The Notre Dame!" Ron said suddenly.  
  
"Alright then," Harry said, "It's the perfect place, but the worst time."  
  
***  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest said, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Harry kissed Hermione quickly and then held her close. Her tears were spilling onto his dress robes- they hadn't been able to get wedding clothes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Harry whispered to her.  
  
"I love you so much Harry," she replied softly, "But this just isn't how I wanted it to be. I'm sorry. It's still perfect, because you're beside me."  
  
***  
  
Harry was up early the next morning, but he never got out of bed in case Hermione woke from her well-deserved sleep.  
  
Instead, Harry would put his hands in Hermione's hair. This sometimes woke Hermione up, like this particular morning. Hermione instantly reacted by touching Harry's elbow.   
  
Harry grabbed two chocolates from the nightstand and ate one himself, and pressed the other against Hermione's lips. She ate the sweet candy and opened her eyes to see the gentle young face of her 'husband'.   
  
"Good morning," Harry whispered softly as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"'Morning," Hermione groaned back.  
  
Harry could tell she was going to be miserable until she had a hot shower, so he got her a towel ready.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said sleepily, hugging Harry.  
  
She walked into the bathroom without another word.  
  
Harry fell back onto the bed with a very happy feeling.  
  
***  
  
"Now," Mrs. Figg said at breakfast the next morning. "The three of you will be leaving tomorrow. I've arranged for you to stay in my sister's guesthouse. Dumbledore wrote me saying he didn't think you should return to London."  
  
"Where does your sister live?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Stockholm," Mrs. Figg replied, "In Sweden."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione walked hand in had around Paris the next day. Even if their marriage wasn't legal, they were still in love.  
  
Hermione bought dozens of robes from the wizard villages in Paris. She also bought plenty of books. She got Harry and incredibly stunning wedding ring that had been magically crafted by a wizard living in the Swiss Alps.   
  
Harry bought Hermione a gold wedding ring with an enormous diamond on top from a private dealer in muggle Paris.  
  
They had dinner at a charming French café and then went to see a new opera at the Paris Opera House.  
  
They ended their last day in Paris snuggling on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. The milky twighlight gleamed down on Hermione's soft face from the inky blackness above the city.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear, "This is so perfect. I know we might never be here again, but I'll always be with you, like this night will always be in my heart." She placed her hand on Harry's heart, "I know evil will try and separate us, but I'll never leave you. If there's one man I will always want to be with, forever and ever, it's got to be you."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her until the sun rose again. Harry and Hermione knew it would always be the same; the two of them, together forever. Or so they thought… 


End file.
